What ever it takes
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: How can you help the one you love when you have no-one to turn to because your love for this person is secret This is that story and edge is that person so desperetly trying to help his love from drinking himself to death.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What ever it Takes  
Pairing: Adam 'Edge' Copeland/Randy Orton  
Rating: M  
Warning: Male/Male Relationships, Alcohol abuse & Lang  
Summary: How can you help the one you love when you have no-one to turn to because your love for this person is secret This is that story and edge is that person so desperetly trying to help his love from drinking himself to death

"Edge ... Edge... Edge " The crowd chants outside of yet a another WWE arena as Adam "Edge" Copeland waves to the crowd of fans while heading to his rental car. He unlocks the car door, opens it and throws his gym bag and other belongings in the backseat when an excited female fan comes up to him and holds out a photo to be sighed. He smiles softly and asks the girl her name.

After a small chat and a sighed photo, the girl smiles sweetly, thanks him for the autograph and heads back into the crowd of people as Adam climbs into the driver seat; Shuts the door and turns the car on.

Adam grabs his bag and rummages through it until he finds what it was he was looking for; A cd which was given to him as a gift. He smiles and pops the cd into the cd player. A lenny Kravits song comes on and whales throughtout the speakers.

"I've been searching for you - I heard a cry within my soul - I never had a yearning quite like this before - Now here you are walking right through my door"

Adam nods his head to the beat and drives on to his hotel. He taps the cross hanging from his rear view mirror and taps his fingers drumming them on the steering wheel, jamming with the song playing throughout the car. One of his favorites.

By the time the album is through playing, Adam is halfway to his hotel and so he stops at a gas station to get a drink. Luckly no one spotted him and he was able to go around the place without being bothered.

He gets his drink, pays for it and walks back out into the cold winter day pulling his coat closer to his body. He feels his back pocket vibrating, reaching back he pulls out his cell and checks the caller ID. It reads 'Baby', so he hurrys to answer.

" Hey baby"  
Hey yourself " The voice on the other line says.

Adam runs over to his car trying to get out of the cold and the wind that was making it hard to hear. He opens the car door waves to a passer byer that had honked his horn and a women yelled at her window screaming "Edge I love you!"

'A Normal day' Adam thought while getting into the car. He turns down the music and goes back to focus on the call.

" Hello? ...Hello? " Adam calls but hears nothing, he looks at his cell, seeing the batteries were charged. He had no problem with the connection, so he puts his ear back to the phone. When he hears a disconnected tone he hangs up, looks through his address phone book on his cell and calls his baby back.

"Hello?" Randy answered.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Oh sorry I hung up the phone, accidently Dripped over the damn phone line" Randy slurred.  
"Oh thats alright, you okay?"  
"I'm fine"  
"...Well that's good " Adam answered shaking his head, knowing all to well that Randy was drunk. Adam knew by the tone of his voice, he had enough experiance with a drunk Randy ....Unforunatly. " Where the hell you been anyway, I've been waiting for a hour " Randy says letting his voice get louder and in return making his words more slugish then before.

"What happened now?" Adam Asks calmly. For the longest time Randy didn't say anything until finnally he spoke up. " You is what happened I 've been missing you and you take your sweet old time getting over here to me. You think we got all the fucking time in the world huh? Well we don't! We Have one fucking night, One damn night and your not here yet, you've wasted half of our time already!! " Randy yelled out of breath. " Well you know what I think? You're a drunk! And I didn't waste our time, geez its only been twenty minutes, God!" Adam yelled back frustrated.

It seemed to be like this every-time they were together, Adam was getting tired of it and they weren't even together yet, just talking on the phone. Adam took a deep breath trying to calm down, but he was scared, with Randy's drinking problem and the strain it was puting on their realationship, that he might just have to leave before they hurt each other more then what they've already have. He didn't know what to do for Randy.

After taking a breather to calm himself and hopefully let Randy calm down too, he gets back on the phone.

"Randy, I'm sorry about that. I'm gonna be there as soon as I can, I'm hurring kay babe?" Adam murmured. "Randy? ... Randy??" Adam calls out but, Randy had already hung up.

Adam waits a second just listening to the dail tone ringing in his ear, before sitting the phone down on his arm rest, while he rests his head on the steering wheel.

"Oh Randy when are you gonna quit hurting youself?" Adam noticed a tear falling from his face, landing on his shirt.  
"When are you gonna quit hurting me?" Adam whispered as he wipes his eyes while looking out his window, starting the car, and drives off to see just how bad a mess Randy was in. If he even would still be there once Adam arrives.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Hours Earlier

Randy Climbs out of his rental car and walked over to the bar. He had a very long unwanted conversation with his mother just 20 minutes ago and needed something to take his mind off it. She was trying to set him up with yet another friend of the families pretty young daughter. She thought they would be a perfect couple even though they haven't even meet yet but that's how his mother is; and it was driving him crazy. She just didn't get it when he told her to stop setting him up with blind dates, because he wasn't interested but no, she kept on and every time she called she would mention another young thing that she thought was just a perfect match for him.

He had once again told her that he didn't want to date just yet and that he would talk to her later. Nobody knew about his relationship with Adam and though it was hard as hell to lie about it, he wanted it that way. He loved Adam but to be honest he would be ashamed of all the stares, looks and whispers he would get if anyone knew about them; so Randy told Adam when they started dating that he wanted to keep their relationship a secret and so they have for the past year and a half.

Of course Randy and Adam had to keep their appearances up so every now and then they would go out on double dates. They would pick two girls ask them out and go out usually to a night club. They'd dance with the girls but their eyes were locked on one another's the entire time. That is until they noticed the girls looking at them they quickly look away and rush the girls over to their table, another glass of wine in their hands. Whenever one or the other needed a little 'something, something' they'd tell the girls they needed a rest break. They'd meet in the restroom making sure no one was in there, they'd lock the door and kiss until they were no longer thirsty for one another or at-least until they figured the girls weren't getting bored.

Randy could definitely go for some kissing right about now but Adam was doing a live show at this very moment so that was out of the question. Randy usually watched the show but with the way he was feeling watching Adam shirtless, Sweat pouring down his body wouldn't help, it would just make it worse so Randy went, took a seat at the Far end of the bar; yelling over to the bartender.

A young women wearing some very tight ass jeans comes over with a martini in hand and asks Randy to grab a chair for her so she can sit by him, and give him some company. Randy looks her up and down, giving her a once over, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He sat there not moving, remaining in his seat.

Definitely not saying a damn thing to this crazy ass women who apparently thinks she's gonna get lucky tonight, and maybe so but Randy wasn't into the skanky type, so it surely wouldn't be with him.

She stands there clearly pissed that he hadn't grabbed a seat for her. Anyone else in this bar would've already had her in their motel room but she liked that, playing hard to get. 'I love a challenge' she thought to herself 'besides he's hot'. She taps the shoulder of a waiter he turns around, wondering what the hell this woman wanted.

She grabs a strand of her hair and twirls it around her finger giving the waiter a sultry look. "Excuse me sir but could you get me a chair? There seems to be only one at this table and I so, want to sit here and talk to my friend, please sir." The waiter looks around and thinking 'when the hell did my job become being a chair fetcher?'

But to not start anything, he reluctantly brings a chair and sets it by the table. Randy rolled his eyes, downing the rest of his beer, waiting for this women to get it through her think scull that he wasn't, isn't and will never, NEVER be interested in her.

She takes a seat by him, barely a inch between the two chairs. "So whats a handsome man like you being here all by yourself huh?" She asks while sipping on her martini seductively.

Randy just calls the bartender over for another round of beer, ingoring the women's personal question. The bartender nodded his head, but the place was packed; so it was likely that Randy wouldn't get his beer for awhile. Which aggraveted Randy even more then this dumb broad who wouldn't leave him alone. Randy gets up and goes to another table just to get his point across but, this women wouldn't take 'No' as an answer.  
She gets up follows him and shockly takes a seat on his lap, Randy yelled at the women to get off him.  
He stands up knocking the girl to the ground.

Randy upset with this persistent women goes over to the bar to get his beer he asked for a minute ago.  
He yells at the bartender for his drink and the bartender just ignores him so, Randy leans over the bar and grabs the bartender by his shirt collar.

"You listen punk, I asked for a drink a long time ago, so you better give me the drink I paid for Now!" Randy yelled as the bartender shook his head waving a security guard over. The guard came walking over his arms crossed and a look of pure menace look on his face "He giving you trouble?" The security guards asked.

"Yeah he came in here already liqour'd up and here he is asking me to serve him some more!" The Bartender exclaimed.

"Man you already served me some so whats the problem geez" Randy growled. "You expect me to let you stay in here and get more drunk then you already are? And after you threating me like you did, you must be crazy! I want you out of here right now!" the bartender says " I don't take being pulled by the shirt collar and told what to do lightly. I should call the police, but I won't as long as you get your ass out of here" The bartender sneered.

"I paid for a drink I never got! So give me the drink or give me back my money" Randy yelled as the bartender grabbed some money from the cash register throwing it in Randy's face. The guard nodded his head and grabbed Randy by the arm.

"Come on boy you got no business being here. Go home and sober up." The guard muttered as Randy shook the man's hand off his arm. "Who the hell you calling a boy?" Randy yelled in the bouncer's face "Don't make us call the police. Just leave!" Randy spit on the the floor before walking over to the entrance door.

"How the hell can you treat him like that" The women asked the bartender but the bartender just continued  
walking back to the bar and tended to the many people waiting to be served. She runs over and grabs Randy's arm. "They had no right to treat you like that". Randy looks over at the women and shakes his arm lose, walks out the doors leaving the women stuned long enough til she sees another good looking weathly man sitting all by his lonesome.

Randy stumbles in the parking lot yelling at some couple walking over to the bar telling them to not go in, and to go find some other bar, that this one sucked. The couple laughed at Randy thinking he was just another drunk that always causes trouble. Randy notices them snickering so he yells at them calling them names before he misses a step and falls on the pavement skining his elbows. Randy gets up and curses the pavement he looks at his elbows and walks over to his rental car.

When Randy got to his hotel, he was glad that the cop liked him and let him off with a warning. He didn't want to end up in jail the night he was gonna spend some long waited time with Adam. He did have to talk to the cops wife for a few which was alright as long as he was able to go back to his hotel tonght an not tomorrow morining which he would have if the cops wife wasn't a big fan of the Legend Killer.

He gets out of the car, leaving his luggage in the back-seat but he does grab the bottle of whiskey that he had purchased early in the day. He slams the hotel door knocking some ugly ass painting off the wall. He flips on the light switch and turns the TV on. Stripping out of his clothes, he sits down on the bed watching his Adam on TV before collapsing into a drunken slumber.

When Randy woke up he had a terrible headache and a total hard - on from the wet dream that he had woken up from. Randy picked up his cell and called the man that was his reason for the wet dream, the reason for his hard - on, his baby, Adam aka Edge; which Randy liked to call him when they were making love. You could definitely call him a Edgehead!

~ End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Adam grabs his luggage from the backseat and climbs out of the car. He slams his car door and begins to walk up the steps to his and Randy's hotel room. Adam hopes that Randy is still here and isn't drunk.

When Adam gets to their room, he looks in the window through the blinds. He can see that the lights are on and he can hear the TV. Adam tries to see where Randy is but he can't see anything but the blaring light.

Adam knocks softly on the door.

Randy is passed out hanging half off the couch with the other half of his body lying awkwardly on the floor when he hears a car door being slammed. Randy opens one eye waiting to hear if the person who slammed the door is Adam; when he hears the soft knock coming from outside his hotel room door, that confirms his thinking that it was. So, Randy reluctantly gets up wobbly from his drinking the hours before and brings his hand to cover his eyes from the sun shining in from the blinds. Randy stumps his toe on the TV stand when once again he trips over that damn telephone cord. He curses and pushes the telephone book which is on top of the TV off and over to the other part of the room in anger.

Adam hears noises coming in from the room and waits for Randy to get to the door.

Randy looks around the room surveying the area. It looks pretty clean other than the empty beer bottles lying all over the place, but no need to hide what Adam already knows and he's been waiting out there long enough, people have probably noticed him and they're getting suspicious, and with that thought Randy opens the door and with no words spoken rushes Adam into the safe confines of the hotel room where no prying eyes can see them.

Adam stands there his luggage hanging off his shoulder.

"Well?" Adam starts off to say but he doesn't finish his sentence. He just doesn't know what to say for the way Randy has been acting. Randy turns to face Adam and begins to walk over to him but then Randy stops and looks over to the window. Adam tilts his head over to that direction, too.

Randy moves over to the window and closes the blinds all the way down. Adam looks at Randy with concern.

"Randy, don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

Randy looks at Adam and switches the TV off.

"Ain't no one gonna go looking through your blinds."

"How do you know what they're gonna do, huh?" Randy asks while holding his hand once again to his face.

Adam looks over at Randy, throws his luggage down and walks towards Randy standing there. Adam looks into those eyes of Randy's. He looks into them eyes and just wishes he could dive right in and swim in those puddles of blue.

"You feeling alright?" asks Adam with worry.

"I'm fine just got a hang-over."

Adam doesn't say anything, just lets it slide through. He would love to say 'it's because you drink too much or if you hadn't drunk' or a million other things but that would just start a fight and above everything that was the last thing Adam wanted to happen.

Adam takes a seat on the couch. "So, you sleep here?"

"Yeah, some."

"Ummm .........What's with the painting on the ground?" Adam asks when he notices that there is a painting down on the floor by the door.

"Oh, I knocked it down on my way in here, didn't feel like picking it up. It's an ugly-ass painting anyway. I don't want it hanging up on the wall where I can see it," says Randy. Adam gets up from the couch, walks over to the painting, picks it up and takes a quick look at it and throws it back down. "It is a ugly painting," agrees Adam with a laugh. "I told you," Randy says and walks over and kisses Adam.

Randy looks at Adam after their kiss, he looks into his eyes. Randy takes Adam's hand and Adam stands there waiting for Randy's apology. Randy looks down away from Adam's stare and watches the shadows they're casting dance on the floor.

"I'm ... ," Randy looks once again in Adam's eyes knowing he has to tell him that he is sorry and he has to be looking at him when he tells him so Adam would believe him know that he was truly sorry. "I'm sorry, really sorry.... I didn't mean to get so upset, it just happened. Please forgive me," Randy says while looking down again out of shame.

Adam looks at Randy and lifts Randy's head up with his hand ever so gently. "I accept your apology," Adam says while slowly bringing his mouth to Randy's. Randy at first lets Adam kiss him but once Randy gets in the mood, he sticks his tongue down Adam's throat while picking him up and carrying him to the bed over in the other room.

Once they get there, Randy is out of breath. He places Adam on the bed nearly hitting Adam's head on the bed post. Adam gets comfy while Randy takes a minute to catch his breath.

Randy goes in the other room so Adam begins stripping his clothes off. Randy goes out to his car and brings in his luggage that he had left out there earlier. He shuts and locks the door and throws his luggage down. He looks for a certain bag and when he finds it, he rummages through it til he finds what he's looking for. He then leaves everything there and goes back into the bedroom. Adam is spread out on the bed with no clothes on expect his socks which Randy thinks is funny and he would've laughed if the sight of Adam like that didn't take his breath away and totally turn him on more so than ever before. So, Randy jumps on top of Adam and begins kissing him and then Randy stops just as suddenly as he began. He tells Adam to put each hand on each side of the bed post, so Adam does as told. When Randy brings out the handcuffs, Adam begins to get nervous and excited all at the same time. Randy smirks when he notices that Adam has already started to have a hard on and they haven't even begun yet.

Just as Randy was starting to penetrate Adam, the phone goes off. Randy curses and Adam yells 'damn'.

Randy hurries off Adam and off the bed, he runs into the next room and picks up the phone yelling to whoever is on the line.

"What the hell you want?"

"Randal Keith Orton, how dare you speak to me this way?" his mother scolds him.

"Uh, hi mom, sorry, didn't know it was you."

"Who is it?" Adam whispers from the next room still handcuffed on the bed. Randy gives him an evil look and shuts him up.

"Well, who on earth would you talk to like that?" his mother asks.

"Look, mom, it's not a good time right now. I'll call you later, 'k?" says Randy trying not to sound too angry.

"No sir, you're not hanging up on me this time, besides I got some important news to tell you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asks Randy.

"We're in town and we'd like to take you out to dinner, spend some time together."

"What!" Randy yells.

"Well, yeah, we haven't see you in awhile and we miss you," his mother explains.

"Oh ... okay...see.. you ...then," says Randy and hangs up the phone not even waiting for his mother's goodbye.

Adam yells at Randy asking who was on the phone and what they wanted. Randy comes in the room with a sad look on his face. He walks over to Adam and removes the handcuffs.

"What you doing?" Adam asks confused.

"I gotta go spend sometime with my folks. They're here in town."

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you later," Adam says. Randy looks at him and Adam swears he can see Randy getting misty-eyed.

"No, I can't see you tonight, not with my parents in town. I'll call you but you're gonna have to get another place to stay, you can't stay here, not with my parents around."

"Well fine, I can get another room right by you, how about that?"

"No! " Randy yells, "You can't, it can't be the same hotel, no!" Randy demands. "Not with my parents here in town," Randy says over and over again. Adam looks at Randy and softly says, "Okay, I'll go to another hotel," while rubbing Randy's arm. Randy gets up ignoring Adam's touch and gets in the shower.

Adam sits there 'til he hears the shower running. He goes over to the door and knocks. Randy doesn't say anything so Adam knocks harder. Randy yells at him to leave but Randy sounds more like he is drained and it came out more like a whisper, but Adam has heard him none the less. So, Adam runs his hand over the door as if he was brushing Randy's tears away. Adam slowly grabs his things, he struggles to decide whether to say goodbye to Randy or just leave but knowing the mood randy is in, it would be better if he just left. So Adam opens the door and steps out into the fading day. Adam turns back around and sets a CD down on the TV stand before going further out the door and shutting it.

Randy shuts the water off just in time to hear the door being closed. Randy shuts his eyes trying to not succumb to his broken emotions; he is silently crying letting the tears fall down.

~ Randy finishes his shower and gets out. He bandages the wound and looks into the mirror, he runs water over his face. You could tell he's been crying 'cause of the red around his eyes. He looks at the bandage and shakes his head; he was so stupid to do that but it was like it just happened without his knowledge. He was crying one minute, he had blood running down his wrist the next. He was lucky enough that the blood stopped. He'd hate to hear what everyone would be saying if he had to go to the hospital for a cut wrist. Everyone would think he was trying to comment suicide and that was not the case.

Randy stares at the bandage and suddenly gets back into focus. ~ He goes to his clothes and finds a long shirt to put on to hide the bandaged wrist and puts on some pants, shoes and jacket. He walks out the door after grabbing his car keys, totally missing the CD that Adam has left.

Randy sits in his car trying to get focused for the night ahead with his parents who he hasn't seen in months. Randy chews on his fingernails and takes a breath. He pops some gum in his mouth and steps out in the cold night, when he sees his parents' car pull up in the restaurant parking lot.

"It's gonna be one long night," Randy whispers to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Randy Waited for his parents to park the car.

Once parked Randy notices a Young female sitting in the back seat. He shook his head and spit out the gum he was chewing on as He watched the young lady get out the car.

His mother came around the car and wrapped her arms around Randy. Randy hugged her back and then motioned over to the girl who was now standing a few feet away from them chipping at the cement with her shoe.

"Oh this is a relative..."

"Of one of your friends right?" Randy asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes This is Sandra Walkens, She loves to watch WWE, She never misses it" His mother explained. "That's nice" Randy murmured with a fake smile plastered on his face.

The girl, Sandra just looked down and started chewing on her Hot pink painted fingernails messing up her just done manicure. Randy looked away and smirked. Apparently he wasn't the only one when it came to nervous habits.

"Well why don't we go inside?" Randy's dad, Bob said when he was done checking the car doors to see if they were locked.

"Yeah... " Randy said and goes to hold the door for everyone.

Randy waited for Sandra.

Sandra was a very shy girl, she barely got to two feet in front of Randy the whole entire night; which didn't bother Randy any. Usaully the girls were all over him giving him no minute alone to think, let alone breath so this was nice to have his space for once.

The night was kind of boring they got seated, ordered, ate and had some Drinks. Randy might have over done it with the drinking though and it wasn't until he found himself by the bathroom hallway locking lips with this girl who he once thought to be scared out of her wits shy, and not talking but I guess the woman came out of her after a few drinks...

They kissed and She stuck her tongue down Randy's throat. After breaking the kiss for breath, She grabs a thing of lipstick and puts it on along with makeup a different look from earlier that night.

She told Randy to stay there and she went back to where their table was and grabbed her bag. She returned and stepped inside the bathroom area, as Randy stands there waiting, licking his lips. She comes back out a few minutes later with a very short dress on showing off her tan legs.

Randy was surprised in the transformation of this lady and couldn't help but be turned on as well. Of course the drinks did have a big affect on his behavior.

And Randy knew that what he was doing would turn into a disaster and he was trying to decide to just say goodnight to his parents, go back to his hotel before he did something he couldn't take back; or to say fuck it and let whatever happens, happen; regardless of the consequence's.

But then Sandra stepped back up to him, rubbing him bewteen the legs and unzipping his pants. Shoving him into the lady's room and locking the door, she turns back towards him, her hair flying over to the side and licking her lips slowly.

Randy dropped his pants to the floor while she gets down on her knees and starts to suck him off.

When she was done, Randy goes over to the sink and cleans up while she stands there watching. Randy pulled his pants back up and walked out the bathroom while fixing his belt.

He takes a seat back at the table and talked with his parents for a few minutes and three glasses of beer later ...

He tells them he'd talk to them later, that he had a great time tonight and that it was nice to see them again.

When Randy was starting his car up he heard a sudden tapping at his window so he turned the car off and rolled his window down.

Sandra stood there with her bag and a big smile on her face.

"You leaving so soon?" Sandra asked while pouting her lips.

"Yeah you need a ride or something?" Randy asked to be polite. "Sure!" She answered and hurried into the passener seat.

"Aren't you going to tell my parents your going with me?"

"Nah they'll figure it out" She said while touching Randy's chest.

"Where do you live at?" Randy asks until he couldn't speak anymore as her hand traveled down between his legs.

"You surely do change when you get some drinks in you" Randy murmured with a chuckle.

"You know I didn't even want to come here..."

"Yeah really?"

"But I'm glad I did now..." Sandra says while stripping Randy of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked blinking at the girl.

"Stop the car!" Sandra yelled...

"What!? Why?!" Randy asked bewildered.

"Just stop the car right up there, Please?" Sandra demanded a little more nicely this time.

So Randy turned into a vacant area with the car being parked by a lonely tree, the moon was out and it seemed very romantic; if only he was here with Adam instead of this random girl.

But Randy couldn't finish his thoughts since Sandra threw herself on him and started biting his neck while stripping him of his remaining clothes.

The next morning Randy woke up still in the back seat of his car, still laying naked. He coughed, looking around unsure of what happened the night before.

He stepped out of the car and started searching for his clothes, when he sees the girl laying provocatively on the car floor  
also naked. The thing Randy did know, is that they didn't just sleep...

Randy wished he could remember the girl's name, so he could wake her and go sulk at his hotel by himself. He knew he had a problem now with his drinking. He couldn't believe that he cheated on Adam, he just wished he could start last night over again.

He hoped that he could forget that this ever happened and Adam wouldn't ever find out. He didn't need to know, it would just hurt him and Randy didn't want that.

He couldn't help what the drinking made him do. He wasn't himself when he drank. What was it that this girl had, that all the other ones that hit on him before, didn't? He hadn't a clue, all he knew was this time he made a huge mistake, he let Adam down; he let himself down.

He let her have her way with him. He slept with someone who wasn't Adam.

He cheated on Adam, he felt so guilty.

He wanted to just run away and cry but that wouldn't do anything. He yelled nudging the girls feet when she finnally opened her eyes.  
Also not remembering the night before, she screamed and tried to cover her naked body.

Randy looked away and didn't look back until she was fully clothed.

"Who are you?" Sandra asked biting her bottom lip.

"I'm Randy Orton and You are?" Randy asked as he pulls his shirt on.

"Sandra Walkens" She answered.

"I remember i had a dinner date with you and your parents." She says after recognizing his face and name.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I don't really remember right now..." Randy mumbled quietly.

"Thats okay, i don't really remember either " She said with a smile.

"Um... where do you want me to take you?" Randy asked.

Sandra looked down once again the shy girl that he meet last night, though he didn't remember it at the moment.

She stood up Randy moved out of the way as she stepped over to the passenger seat and sits down. Randy walked around to the drivers seat and got in. She told him the directions to a place she could stay at, and Randy drives her there both people off in their own thoughts trying to remember just want happened the night before.

Randy says goodbye to the girl and heads to his hotel, still unsure of last night's events but sure of one thing; He would never see her again or so he thought...

He also didn't know that Adam was waiting in his car for him to get back...


	5. Chapter 5

Whatever it takes - Chapter Five

Randy parks the car in the parking lot a few feet away from the stairs. When he gets around the stairs he spots Adam sitting down on one of the steps. Randy glances at Adam but keeps heading up to his hotel room until Adam catches up with him.

"What was up with that?" Adam asks bringing his hand to Randy's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

Randy looks at Adam and bites his bottom lip.

He shakes Adam's hand off his shoulder. "I just feel like getting in the room, is all," Randy says while unlocking the hotel door.

He steps inside and throws his jacket on the couch.

Adam comes inside as well shutting the door while still staring over at Randy who is now stripping himself of his shirt.

Adam licks his lips and walks over to Randy.

He steps up to him and wraps his arms around his waist.

"I missed you last night," Adam says seductively. "It's no fun being alone," he continues, licking Randy's earlobe. "No fun being alone in bed," Adam says and brings Randy's face to his.

Adam looks in Randy's eyes and then slowly brings his lips to Randy's.

They kiss and Adam begins to take his belt buckle off but Randy moves away from his reach, away from his hungry mouth.

"What're you doing?" Adam asks confused.

"I'm tired. Why don't we just lie down together, watch television?" Randy suggests.

"Well, alright," Adam says and goes over to lie on the couch while Randy turns the TV. on.

Randy lies beside Adam, clutching Adam's hand and laying his head on Adam's chest over his heart.

Randy can feel Adam's heartbeat.

What have I done Adam, what is it that I've done?

Randy closes his eyes drifting off to sleep.

Adam lies brushing his free hand gently through Randy's ever so growing hair.

"You're gonna need a haircut before long, buddy," Adam says out loud though it would be interesting to see Randy with long flowing locks, he thinks to himself.

Adam sets Randy up on the couch so he can go and get something out of his car, something he bought for Randy.

He gently opens the door and goes out; he leaves the door half open while going to his car searching through the backseat for Randy's gift.

He finally finds it, it has fallen down under the seat, and he grabs it and takes it inside with him.

He shuts the door quietly and locks it. He walks over to the TV, cuts it off and then sits down on the end of the couch waiting for Randy to wake hoping he'll like the present that he has got for him.

Randy opens his eyes the noise of a shower filling his ears and the smell of peach body wash and strawberry shampoo and conditioner filling his nostrils.

Adam must be getting a shower, thinks Randy so he gets up wipes his eyes of sleep, he goes into the small kitchen area and grabs a coke from the fridge. He pops the cap off and takes a sip. He sets it down on the counter top and walks into the bathroom.

The heat and steam coming from the shower surrounds Randy's body and he can hear Adam singing a song.

"I don't want any night to go by  
Without you by my side  
I just want all my days  
Spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I have this kiss forever"

Randy smiles but then the events of last night come back into his view, the things that he has done come creeping back into his mind.

What he has done…" Adam, oh Adam, I'm so sorry." He runs out of the room, runs out of the hotel slamming the door. He sprints down the steps two at a time, he rushes to his car.

He grabs the steering wheel and curses.

He looks up at his hotel door seeing Adam half dressed looking out toward the parking lot, looking for him. Adam must have heard the door slam and came out to see what the matter was.

Randy curses again while slamming his fist down on the dashboard; tears are now flowing freely from his eyes.

"What have I done, damn it, I .... I love you Adam and I can't lose you, I just can't.... If I do, I'll have no life," Randy whispers with his eyes closed so he never does notice Adam standing there by the open door hearing every word that has been said.

"What have you done?" Adam asks a curious look in his eyes.

Randy looks up at Adam, Adam stares down at Randy.

"Adam ..." Randy whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

Randy looks up at Adam and wipes the tears that are falling from his eyes.

"What have you done Randy?" Adam asks.

Randy stares down at his steering wheel ashamed to look into Adam's caring gaze and to see those eyes change once Adam finds out the truth, that caring gaze would no doubt change into a angry hurtful expression and Randy doesn't want to acknowledge the hurt and pain that his secret will bring upon Adam. He doesn't want to lose him and he isn't so sure if Adam will ever be able to forgive him for what he has done.

He wants to let his secret go, just scream his confession, but he is also afraid of the consequences.

"Randy!" Adam yells staring over in Randy's downward gaze.

Randy slowly looks up at Adam.

"What's the matter?" Adam asks with a look of concern and worry on his handsome face.

"I can't tell you, you'll never forgive me," Randy whispers.

Adam takes Randy's hand and kneels down to Randy's level, He moves Randy's face to his and places a soft kiss on Randy's mouth.

"I'm sure what you've done isn't as bad as you think," Adam reassures.

"You don't know what I've done," Randy replies.

Adam looks down at the pavement and searches for the words to say. He wishes he could get Randy to smile feel better on whatever it is that he's worrying about.

"I love you, you know that and you can tell me anything, anything at all and I will stand by you no matter what. You know that, don't you?" Adam asks.

Randy sobs and catches his breath; He wipes his nose with his shirt sleeve.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could go back but I can't," Randy cries.

Adam brings Randy to his chest and lets him cry on his shoulder, unaware of the devastating news about to be announced.

"It's okay, sweetie, I'm here and I ain't going nowhere," Adam whispers.

Randy looks up and around the parking lot. He can't believe he is out here, out in the open the broad daylight with Adam hugging him, himself crying and Adam with nothing on but a towel around his naked and wet clinging skin.

"Let's go inside out of the prying eyes," Randy says his crying now just a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You and your paranoia," Adam says while shaking his head and standing upright so Randy can get out of the car.

Adam is glad to see that Randy isn't crying anymore but he has a feeling that whatever is bugging Randy isn't over with and still Adam has no clue as to what that is since Randy hasn't told him yet.

He was gonna try to get Randy to talk once they were safe in the confines of Randy's motel room.

"So what was all that about?" Adam once again asks to a now calm Randy sitting on the couch.

Adam takes a seat by him and waits for Randy's reply.

Randy looks over to Adam and takes a long and deep breath.

"I have to tell you something and I know you said that you'll always be here no matter what I do but I don't think you're gonna wanna stay around me after I tell you this. It's not some little thing," Randy says the tears creeping up again stinging his eyes.

Adam grabs Randy's hands and whispers: "I love you and I don't care what it is. I'm gonna always be here for you, I wouldn't have been sneaking around with you if you didn't mean something to me, I want you to know that I love you more then I've loved anyone else, you're mine and you're always gonna be, you're my soul mate and I truly believe that."

"Adam, I love you, too but I made a huge mistake and I don't think you're gonna forgive me for it and I don't think you're gonna think the same way as you do now once you find out that I well.... "

"What is it? " Adam asks. "Just tell me please."

Randy's tears are falling blurring his vision.

"I cheated, I'm sorry I really am, I was drunk she was drunk I'm sorry" Randy confesses.

"What?" Adam whispers his face drained of all emotion.

"I'm sorry," Randy whispers at the same time that Adam lets go of his hands.

"How could you? You fucking bastard, I can't believe this, I don't understand," Adam yells until he breaks down crying on the floor.

"Why did you do this?" Adam whispers.

"I'm sorry, I feel so bad, so terrible," Randy says while running over to Adam and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Say you'll stay, you won't leave, please don't leave, it meant nothing to me, hell, I barely remember it," Randy says.

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore. Just hold me," Adam asks.

Randy grabs Adam and pulls him into his chest much like what Adam had done to him just moments ago.

"I can't believe it. I thought if anyone ever cheated on me I'd never be able to love that person ever again but you're so different. I could never hate you for long though I do hate you right now, but, like I said, I will always love you that hasn't changed. You've had my heart from the moment I saw you and you'll always have it no matter what you do, you could try to kill me and I'll still have love, deep love, for you but this doesn't mean that you didn't hurt me and it'll take time for me to trust and to fully feel the way I used to with you but I'm not gonna leave. I can't my heart, my soul wouldn't let me, I would feel more pain if I left than you cheating on me has brought," Adam confesses through tears and holding onto Randy's arm so tight it is probably gonna have a bruise there later tomorrow but Randy doesn't care. He knows Adam is hurting and Randy deserves all that and more.

Randy cries and sobs to Adam saying how sorry he is and that it will never happen again, he swears that it won't.

Adam lies with Randy both calming down and their tears are now only left on their clothes no longer falling but Adam is still clinging to Randy, his fingernails are cutting into Randy's skin when Randy says "ouch!"

Adam looks down and sees the cut wrist. He grabs Randy's wrist - all the hurting he is going through finding out that Randy has slept with someone other than him, all forgotten and the only thing running through his mind is wanting to find out how Randy's wrist got cut.

"How'd this happen?" Adam asks looking into Randy's face.

"I did it a couple days ago when I went to the bathroom after my mom called," Randy says.

"Why did you do that, why didn't you just talk to me? I was here. You could've talked to me. You didn't have to do that," Adam says fussing at Randy.

"I know, but you know I don't like to talk about my emotions," Randy comments.

Adam looks down at it and kisses the mark.

"Don't ever do something like that again. If I see another mark on you then I don't care what I just said earlier, I'll leave you. I won't stand to see you hurting yourself like that, I won't be a part of that," Adam warns.

"Of course, I love you," Randy says and kisses Adam. Adam wants to pull away but is unable to when he feels Randy's tongue.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam wakes up after Randy's confession; they had lain down on the floor and talked until they were no longer able to keep their eyes open. Randy drifted off to sleep first and Adam lay there glad that Randy had told him what he had done but also feeling much pain to know that he did - he cheated. Adam was still feeling miserable knowing the truth and wondered how long he would feel this way though it was only a few hours ago. To Adam it felt much longer than that.

Maybe it was because I thought Randy would never do something like that, not to me, and it's hard to face knowing that I was wrong. I know Randy could have kept this to himself he never had to let me know and I'm grateful that he cared enough to tell me the truth when he could had gotten away with it. But still every once in a while only for a split second or two I wish he had. Then I could go on unaware that he was kissing, touching, making someone else moan his name. It is the worst kind of pain I'd ever have to bare, worse than when I got injured.

I just wish I didn't have to face it, the pain is unbearable, I don't think I would be able to look at Randy, feel for him the way I used to at least not for a while. Now I'll always have one thought in the back of my head - if Randy isn't here yet what has been taking him so long? Is he with someone right now? Is he cheating on me again? I'd never be able to trust Randy again but I pray that one day it'll be like it used to be and that I could trust him again one day. I just hope that day gets here soon, I hate to think as Randy as a cheater. He's so much better than that. He's kind, sweet, charming, he loves kids. I always thought he'd make a great dad but he gave that up for me and true no one actually knows we're together but I do and I know what Randy's giving up, what he's dealt with to be with me and I love him so for it.

Adam sits up and moves Randy's arm from around his waist. He gets up and grabs Randy's present. He still hasn't given it to him. He thinks that he'll set it by Randy so when he wakes it'll be the first thing he sees.

While waiting for Randy to wake Adam fixes himself something to eat. He sits down with a roast beef sandwich and a soda and turns on the TV, the volume low so to not wake Randy.

Adam's thoughts begin to wander on who this girl/woman was who seduced Randy into sleeping with her. What did she look like? How did she act? How old was she? Did she have kids, a husband, a boyfriend perhaps? What things did she do to Randy? What did Randy do to her? All these thoughts are making Adam angry. He has to stop touching himself with thinking these things, he has to think of something else but he doesn't know how to stop thinking of this person who made Randy unfaithful to him.

Adam gets up and opens the door. He steps outside and sits on the top steps much like he did when waiting for Randy to arrive.

He needed some fresh air hoping that doing this would rid those thoughts from his mind.

Randy wakes up and slowly opens his eyes. He looks over to his side expecting to see Adam curled up beside him but instead he sees a box with a green ribbon on top.

Randy sits up and rubs his eyes. He looks at the box and then looks around the room. He sees Adam's empty soda can sitting on top of the counter but no Adam in sight. Randy is beginning to panic.

Has Adam changed his mind? Did he leave me? Has he found out that he can't go on being with me knowing I let someone else lay with me, have sex with me?

He understands… if the roles were reversed he knows that it would have driven him crazy that Adam had been with someone other than him. So he can understand if Adam couldn't stand it and just left but it would still be very painful to go on living without him. He loves him no matter how many stupid mistakes either of them had made or will make. He loves Adam and he knows that Adam loves him.

"You're awake, good," Adam says standing in the doorway.

Randy looks up and without thinking he runs to Adam and brings his arms around his waist. "I thought you left me," Randy whispers uncaring that they are showing their love for one another in the opened doorway where anyone can see.

"No I didn't, I was just outside getting some fresh air," Adam explains.

"Oh good," Randy says as he calms down and lets go of Adam's waist.

"Is this for me?" Randy asks as he walks over to the present picking it up and holding in his hands.

"Yes," Adam says while shutting the door giving them some much needed privacy.

"I hope you like it," Adam says as he takes a seat.

Randy walks over to the couch and takes a seat by Adam.

"I'm sure I will," Randy says while pulling the ribbon off the box.

Adam sits there watching with a sexy smirk on his face knowing what is inside it.

Randy opens the lid and looks inside. He pulls it out with a confused look on his face. "What is it?" Randy asks dumbfounded.

Adam looks at Randy and then throws his head back and laughs.

"It's something to do while in bed," Adam says.

"What do you mean like a sex toy or something?" Randy whispers.

"Well, yeah, I thought it would be nice to try but I don't know if you'd still wanna… you know, after everything," Adam whispers back his happy smile replaced with a sad frown.

"Well I'd love to, but I thought you'd be the one who wouldn't want to, you did nothing wrong that's all my stupidity, my fault, I'm the one that did wrong you did nothing wrong at all," Randy says.

"Um....," Adam says grabbing the gift out of Randy's hands.

He gets up and slowly walks to the bedroom striping off his shirt on the way there throwing it at Randy's face.

"Well, let's give it a try," Adam yells from across the room.

"Really? You don't have to, I know it's gonna be hard for you," Randy whispers.

"Oh, it's gonna be hard, in fact it already is, so come on and get in here or I may just have to start without you," Adam teases.

Randy jumps up and hurries into the room. He walks in and sees Adam already naked and waiting, Adam's cock is already dripping with precum. "Well you weren't lying " Randy laughs.

"Get over here," Adam commands.

"Alright, alright, just hold your horses," Randy says.

"I'd rather hold you" Adam whispers, his tongue roughly and slowly licking his lips.

Randy strips himself of his clothing and slowly makes his way to Adam. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Randy asks once more.

"Damn! Are you hard of hearing or what? Come here!" Adam says while grabbing Randy by his hips and swinging him on top.

Randy leans down and kisses Adam. "I'm really sorry, I want you to know that," Randy whispers.

"Don't talk about that now and I know you are alright," Adam whispers and kisses Randy back.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait...

A/n: Randy had a few drinks which explains his behaviour in this chapter, Adam was just upset over having to leave again and took it out on Randy, I hope this chap doesn't confuse anyone.

* * *

Randy walks up behind Adam who is packing up his belongings into his bag.

He wraps his arms around Adam's waist.

"I'm gonna miss you," Randy whispers into Adam's ear.

Adam stops packing and turns to face Randy.

"I'm gonna miss you too….We should do something tonight," Adam replies.

"Um... Yeah, we should. What would you like to do?" Randy asks while Adam grabs Randy's arms pulling him tighter around his waist.

"Something for just the two of us. Maybe we could go for a drive later and try to find a blockbuster somewhere around this place," Adam suggests.

"Yeah, that would be nice and I can fix something special for dinner, your favorite," Randy replies.

"I'd like that," Adam whispers and gives Randy a quick kiss before throwing more things into his bag.

Randy walks into the kitchen area and grabs a coke from the fridge. "When's your plane leave?" Randy asks.

"In the morning around 10:30"

"Oh, it sucks you gotta leave again," Randy whispers while walking by Adam's side.

Randy grabs a hold of Adam's hand forcing him to turn and stumble into Randy's embrace.

"Nice catch, now let me go!, I gotta get packed," Adam says a little aggravated.

"Oh come on, I think you can take a few seconds out of your packing to console sad ole me," Randy says with a sly smirk spread across his face.

"Oh, really, so you're sad, huh?" Adam asks.

"Of course, I'm gonna miss you terribly," Randy confesses.

Adam pushes his way out of his embrace. "Well, I'm sure you can find that girl again, I'm sure she can make you forget about me," Adam whispers bitterly.

Randy at first is shocked by Adam's statement but after letting it set in for a few seconds, his anger is the only thing he can feel at the moment. He kicks at Adam's duffel bag sending it flying through the air crashing on the other side of the room, some of its contents spill out and are thrown in each direction.

"How the hell CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Randy yells as Adam turns his head and stares over his way, his anger showing in his stare, as well.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Adam asks.

Randy walks up to Adam. "Because I felt like it!" Randy spits out.

Adam steps a few feet away from Randy. "Well then…."

"Well then WHAT?" Randy shouts once again getting in Adam's face.

"You need to back up right now," Adam warns.

"Oh really? Whad' you gonna do?"

Adam walks into the kitchen ignoring Randy's behavior and grabs himself something to drink.

Randy follows a few seconds later knocking the drink out of his hands. "You DON'T walk away from me WHEN I'm talking..."

Adam pushes Randy knocking him into the counter. "Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't want to fight," Adam whispers,

Randy grabs his lower back. "The hell do you think you we're doing? DAMN, that hurt!" Randy says.

Adam places his hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry but you were all up in my face. I come in here to get away from you..... and then you come in here and just knock something out of my hands. It pissed me off, I'm sorry," Adam explains as he walks over to Randy pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry too," Randy whispers letting Adam massage his back.

"Well, how about you help me clean up your mess, huh?"

"Alright," Randy says as he walks behind Adam following him into the living room to where the bag is still lying.

Randy holds his hand to his back when he stands upright after cleaning the mess. "I'm really sorry about fighting with you," Randy confesses.

"You know... "Adam begins staring down at the carpet, "the way you were acting I'd think you were drunk. Were you?" Adam asks sitting down on the floor but his eyes are now gazing at Randy's.

Randy bites his bottom lip "......um...," he mumbles.

"What was that?" Adam asks standing up and walking over to sit by Randy.

Randy is pulling on his shirt sleeve. "Well...," Adam says.

"Look, I....... might have had a few drinks earlier while you were in the shower," Randy confesses.

"So, what you got some breath mints then or something? Usually I can smell it on you if you drank at least as much as you must have to act like the way you were. What... about four five bottles?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, I had some mints, I brushed my teeth too so… I'm sorry it's just that when you got the call and you said you were leaving and so soon tomorrow morning I... I just couldn't take it, I needed something to take the.... well, you know."

"Yeah I know,...... You knew that we couldn't be together for long........ you should have been prepared for this," Adam says.

"I know, but I just didn't think it'd be so hard when the time came," Randy replies.

Adam brings his arm around Randy's waist pulling him closer.

"Well, we'll just have to make this night last until we can be together again. Hopefully it'll only be for a week maybe a little longer," Adam whispers.

"Um yeah, well let's get driving to find that blockbuster," Randy says as he stands and walks over to grab his car keys and his jacket.

"Yes let's... I'm sorry I pushed you, is your back okay?" Adam asks.

"It's a little better; I'll stop by and get some pain killers. That'll help.... A hot bath would really help too and maybe someone to accompany me in the tub would really make me feel better," Randy suggests.

Adam laughs "Well, the hot bath sounds wonderful but that'll have to wait."

Randy stops before getting in the car. "I'm sorry, too."

"It's okay just get in, huh? It's getting late and who knows how long it's gonna be for us to find a blockbuster around here," Adam says.

"You know, we could just look in the phone book."

"Oh, come on, that would be too easy. This is much more fun," Adam whispers.

Randy smiles and stares at Adam before starting the car.

"You're right, this will be fun," he replies as they head out.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Adam's looking out the window while Randy drives slowly through the rainy weather.

"The weather's really gotten bad. Maybe they'll delay your flight tomorrow," Randy whispers.

Adam who was caught up in his thoughts is unaware of Randy's comment.

"Hello! Earth to Adam," Randy says.

Adam turns his head to Randy. "Huh?"

"I said that maybe they'll delay your flight tomorrow because of the rain and fog that we're having."

"Oh, maybe..."

Adam turns back to looking out the window.

Randy watches Adam while stopped at a stoplight.

"Are you feeling alright? If it's about the fight earlier, I said I'm sorry."

"It's not that and I feel fine. Are you even looking out for a blockbuster?" Adam asks as he looks around the area.

"Of course I am," Randy says as he starts driving again, when he sees that it has now turned green.

All of a sudden another car pulls out from the other side of the road.

Adam puts his hand on Randy's which is on top of the steering wheel gripping it roughly.

"Randy, look out!" he yells.

The next thing heard is car wheels screeching and a loud bang of steel hitting steel.

Adam sits up from the passenger seat, his head has hit the wind shield and is bleeding. He wipes his forehead and looks beside him for Randy.

Randy is not moving, his head is on the stirring wheel.

"Randy, ...Randy" Adam whispers, coughing from the smoke and fumes.

Adam leans over Randy trying to see his face but not wanting to move him.

"Are you two alright?" a man yells standing out the car but peering into the driver seat window.

"No, he's not moving,... he isn't moving, please, you have to help him," Adam pleads.

"Alright, well look, just stay calm alright, I've got the ambulance on its way. What happened?" the stranger asks.

"We were just driving, we had just got the green light so we were just driving forward and all of a sudden this other car pulls out in front of us, we tried to stop, we swerved to avoid the car but... You've gotta do something for him," Adam whispers.

"Alright, they're gonna be here shortly, just stay calm".

"No! Now!" Adam shouts, pulling his seat belt off and pulling Randy gently into his arms.

"Randy you gotta wake up, please," Adam begs, tears are now falling from his eyes.

The stranger walks over to the other car leaving Adam and Randy alone.

"Wake up, baby, if you wake up I won't go, I'll just cancel, I'll tell them that my baby's hurt and he needs me here. You just gotta wake up…," Adam whispers pulling Randy's head to his chest.

After a few terrible minutes Randy begins to stir.

"Randy…?" Adam shouts wiping his eyes with his forearm.

Randy opens his eyes. "What happened? .........Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine baby, just fine. We had a car crash".

"My head hurts," Randy whispers.

Adam brushes his hand over Randy's forehead.

"I know, baby, we're gonna be on our way to the hospital soon enough. My head hurts too".

Randy coughs, "I guess we're really gonna need those aspirin now, huh?"

Adam starts crying again. "Yeah, I guess so.I love you," Adam whispers wiping away the tears.

"I love you too. Don't cry, I'm gonna be alright," Randy whispers at the same time the medics come around the car.

"Well, how is he?" Adam asks.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the doctor asks.

"I'm fine. How is Randy?"

"He's gonna have a concussion but other than that he'll be fine."

"Oh, thank you so much. Can he leave now?" Adam asks.

"I think he should stay here overnight just to be sure everything's fine and then he can leave in the morning."

"Alright. Can I see him?"

"Yes, of course. The nurse will show you what room he's in but I'm sure he's resting now."

"I just wanna see him, make sure he's alright with my own eyes you know."

"Yes, I understand," the doctor gets closer to Adam pulling him in to his body as close as possible. He whispers into Adam's ear. "I've been in love before, too, you know."

Adam stands confused while watching the doctor walk off.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam stands in the window watching the sun rise. Randy is still pretty sore from his injuries and he's been having this horrible headaches since the accident. The doctor told him before being released that he'd have to deal with the headaches for a few days, maybe longer, but the doctor prescribed him some aspirin that will hopefully help take some of the pain away.

Right now Randy is fast asleep. Adam thought of fixing a surprise breakfast for him but then decided against it. It would be better to just let him sleep until he wakes and who knows how long he'll sleep for.

Adam flips on the small TV keeping the volume low, he pops in a movie to watch and turns on his DVD player.

He sits back in his chair and waits for the movie to start.

Randy begins to stir opening one eye then the other. He sits up and rubs his eyes before looking across the room - Adam is passed out watching TV.

"Awww, how cute!" Randy whispers before getting up and flipping the TV off.

He walks over to the bed and grabs the blanket, he stands over Adam and places the blanket over Adam's body.

"That should keep you warm, babe," Randy whispers.

He walks down stairs for a drink when someone starts banging loudly of the door.

Randy hurries to open the door and to stop the banging before they wake Adam.

When Randy opens the door he sees a woman standing in front of him.

She is calmly standing there with her hands in front of her belly, her fingers clasped together.

"Do you remember me?" she asks.

Randy stands stunned. He doesn't know what to say.

He could say 'yes I remember you but why are you here now after all this time? If you think something's gonna happen now, you're crazy. Why are you holding your stomach like that? Why is your stomach so big? Did you put on weight? Don't tell me what I think you're gonna say. Just don't tell me… don't say a word, I ..... I can't believe this is happening. I don't need this... Adam doesn't need this, our relationship doesn't need this. Don't say it. Please don't say it....Just don't.'

"I came here cause I need to tell you something… something very important and it involves you or I wouldn't be here. I think you need to know this and I'm sorry it's happened but I'm not gonna do anything except what I'm supposed to do, I know you probably don't want to hear it but I have to at least let you know..."

"How'd you get here, Sandra? I never gave you my home address. At least I don't remember giving it to you. Did I?" Randy whispers looking up to the top of the stairs hoping Adam is still fast asleep.

"No, you didn't, I read an article on you and Adam's car crash. I'm so relieved that you're both alright. Well, anyways, they said after you were released from the hospital you were taking time off and going back home so I did a little research and I was able to find your place," Sandra explains.

"Oh, well, what do you want? If you don't mind," Randy asks.

"I think you know why I'm here."

"Yes, I think I do....."

They stand and stare at one another before Randy's gaze falls to Sandra's belly once again.

"......You're...Y...You're...," Randy stumbles with speaking. He just can't say it.

"I'm ....pregnant," Sandra whispers looking sadly up to meet Randy's eyes.

Randy swallows hard. "I thought so. Are you sure it's mine?"

"I'm not a slut you know. I'm sorry, I'm a hundred percent sure it's yours. I hadn't had sex with anyone since ...the night with you. I'm sorry, I know this is gonna really ruin your relationship. I'm gonna go, if you'd like to talk more here's an address where I'll be staying for a few days before I head back home."

Randy stands staring, Not moving .After a few seconds he grabs the paper and sticks it in his pants pocket.

"I just wanted you to know. You don't have to have anything to do with me or the baby. But I just wanted to let you know that there is a child out there somewhere that is yours". Sandra walks down the steps around the corner and gets into a cab.

Randy can't believe. He just keeps hearing those words over and over in his head.

She's pregnant... Pregnant…What??? ..... Pregnant, she's pregnant, pregnant with my baby... I'm gonna be a father! She's pregnant wow!...

Randy feels dizzy, he stumbles on the floor, the door still wide open, him just in his boxers sitting on the floor. He probably looks really insane...

"I can't believe she's gonna have a baby," Randy whispers when he hears Adam's voice.

"Who's gonna have a baby Randy?" He asks.

Randy quickly gets up and closes the door.

"What are you doing huh?"

"Nothing, just getting some fresh air," Randy lies.

"Well who's having a baby?" Adam asks once again.

"Um........ a friend" Randy whispers while walking to the fridge and grabbing a Pepsi.

"Are you okay?" Adam asks walking up towards Randy.

Randy has his hands on top of the kitchen counter, his head bowed low. "No, I think I have a headache again, I'm gonna go to the store get some aspirin like the doctor prescribed."

"You already got some baby, Up in the bathroom, "Adam says worriedly, He looks at Randy.

"Oh... Well I just need some fresh air then, I'm gonna just go for a walk," Randy whispers not letting Adam ask to come along. He just walks out the door and to his car with Sandra's voice playing in his head again, "Pregnant. I'm pregnant."

Pregnant...

Randy jumps into his car not sure of what he is gonna do but he needs a drink and Pepsi just isn't gonna cut it. Not with his nerves the way they were.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Adam drives around the corner when he spots Randy's car.

He pulls into the parking area.

Before getting out Adam pulls out his car phone from his charger.

He flips it open and dials at least one person who he knows he can talk to.

He waits for him to pick up.

"Hello!" says Jay.

"Jay, man, how's it going?!" Adam responds.

"Ad-man, Hey!"

"So, how's it going touring with Randy?" Jay eagerly asks.

All the wrestlers knew how demanding and cocky the viper could be.

"Oh... It's going alright. Actually I called you just for that reason." Adam whispers.

"Oh, yeah? What's up?"

"I've been noticing Randy drinking a lot, I'm kinda worried about it."

"You think he's got a drinking problem?." Jay asks quite concerned, Randy was awful to deal with but he was still a good guy and he would hate to see something bad happen to him.

"Yeah, I know for a fact. He's at the bar right now!" Adam says.

"Oh man! What are you going to do, tell Vince about it?" asks Jay.

"Nooo! I wouldn't do that, at least not yet. It hasn't got to that point yet. I think I can handle it, I just don't know how. What should I do?"

Adam tries to stay calm. He doesn't want to lose it over the phone with Jay. He doesn't know – no one does. Man, it would be wonderful to tell someone.

"Hello...Adam? You there?"

"Yeah, yeah, so what should I do?"

"Talk to him about it. If it doesn't work, you'll have to go higher up." suggests Jay.

Higher up, but Vince will fire him, suspend him… something. If I did that, Randy would never forgive me. It would be the end of our relationship.

Hell, he doesn't know that. He's just trying to help Adam since you asked for his advice...

"Talk to the boss. Let Vince know. He'll do something about it, that's for sure." continues Jay.

"Adam, are you there man? What's going on? Can you hear me or what?!"

Adam tunes back into his conversation he's been having with Jay on the phone.

"Oh yeah, sorry man. I'm kinda tuning out, ain't I?" Adam whispers with a shy laugh.

"Yeah, you are, this Randy thing's really got you worried, huh?"

Adam puts the phone away from his ear for a bit, trying to keep his composure. He doesn't want his voice to crack and reveal to Jay just how worried he is over it.

"Yeah, Jay it is. I'm his partner. I can't betray him. Vince would probably be on his back all the time and I would be blamed for it always for I was the one to tell him. You know he would, man!" Adam says.

"Yeah, he would, but if Randy really has a drinking problem then he needs it to be that way. Vince would just try to help him get clean, you know that…trying to help that's good. But just letting Randy make those same mistakes over and over again, isn't. You know, if you keep letting Randy make his own decisions about his drinking, he's never gonna stop. They never do. They need people to be on their back at all times reminding them not to pick up the glass. They need that support or else they're gonna fail."

"Yeah, Jay, thanks. But I've been on his back constantly, it doesn't work, man," Adam says.

"Well, then you need help with it. You can't just fight it alone. You need to tell Vince. If it's a real problem and you've done all you can think of, then all that's left to do is tell him. Man, I'm sorry, I know you're his tag team partner and all but if it was me with the drinking problem, wouldn't you do anything to stop me? Wouldn't you even tell the boss on me, if it got me the help I needed?" Jay asks.

"Yeah, man I would.. Thanks man, you're a true friend. I've gotta go. Talk to you later Alright."

"Yeah man, you, too. Say hi to your mom for me 'k."

"Yeah man yeah… bye."

Adam puts the phone back on charge.

He takes a deep breath before stepping out of the car.

He sees Randy sitting over on a stool right by the bar.

"Randy… what are you doing here?"

Randy keeps his focus on the glass in front of him.

"How many have you drank?" Adam asks, his voice telling of the pain and exhaustion that Randy's drinking is causing.

Randy looks up at Adam's tears clearly at the brim of spilling over. "I haven't had but just this one, honest."

Adam nods. "Get your coat, we're leaving" and then steps over to the bartender. "How many has he had?" Adam asks.

"None. He's still got that first one I gave him sitting by him..... barely touched too… a waste of ten bucks, if you ask me.. A waste of beer, too."

Adam smiles before rushing over to Randy who is already half-way out the door.

"I'm proud of you," Adam whispered while holding the door for Randy watching him walk out the bar and not drunk.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam sits at the other side of the diner's booth staring over at Randy sipping a cup of coffee. They have left the bar deciding to take Adam's vehicle and locked up Randy's over at the bar parking lot. They'd pick it up later. For now Adam and Randy want to get something to eat and talk privately.

They have seen a sign for an old family diner and had heard quite a lot of good reviews for it so with nothing else to do but go home they both agree to check it out.

Randy is thinking of telling Adam about the girl being pregnant but fears that he'll take it bad. He knows waiting to tell him would just make it worse but his fear has kept him from telling him.

Thinking of being at that bar and not being drunk now is very empowering to Randy, He is kinda proud of himself too.

He wanted to drink, planned on it, but then when he got the first glass in front of him something that he can't exactly explain caused him not to. Call it what you may but Randy knew better - drinking wouldn't help. It would just make it worse. Randy doesn't know why it's taken him so long to figure it out. He loves Adam and Adam loves him. He doesn't want to lose him over something like this and he knows Adam is at his limit. He won't be able to hold onto his fading hope that Randy will stop drinking. Randy sees that and knows that if he messes up even once more, then he and Adam will be over, their relationship a thing of the past. If Randy can't control his drinking, that's what will become of them. He knows it – it's right in front of his face yelling and Randy has finally listened. He takes a few sips of the beer but can't finish it. No he won't finish it, he doesn't want to, 'cause he doesn't want his relationship with Adam to be over - he loves him. He stops and remembers the more important things in life. No need to squander it all away for something as stupid as alcohol.

"So Randy… did you plan to get drunk tonight?" Adam asks.

Randy who is staring down at the counter top picks his head up and looks at Adam.

"Yes, yes, I did, but I couldn't," Randy whispers. For the first time in a long time he has told the truth straight out - no fighting or fussing.

He has to admit it feels better than having to hurt each other's feelings before either one of them opens up.

It was kinda nice having this open and honest conversation.

"Why not? You've done it so many times before? Why is tonight so different?"

"I don't know, but it is... I guess I just realized that I couldn't keep pushing it, you know, my drinking. I know you were falling further from me and I just kept pushing you down more and more with time. I didn't and don't want to lose you ever, Adam. I love you," Randy whispers, his eyes drifting over to the other people in the small diner.

"You wanna go home so we can talk in private?" Adam asks noticing Randy's wandering gaze.

Randy calls over for the waitress, giving Adam the nod okay.

Adam picks up his cell phone and takes out his wallet from his back pocket.

"I got it, Adam," Randy says already holding out a 20 dollar bill.

Adam puts his wallet back and then grabs his car keys leading the way out the door.

Randy follows him a few seconds later.

"I want to go somewhere," Randy explains as they get in the car.

"Where to?" Adam asks.

"Paris, Adam I'd like to go to Paris... with you, a vacation. We've never been on one before, at least not without us working."

Adam smiles while turning down the radio's volume.

"I'd love that, too, Randy, I'd love to go anywhere you wanna go."

Randy hopes that he will be able to stay on track. He hopes that when he tells Adam about Sandra he will be as much understanding as he can. He prays that it won't break Adam apart.

"He's been through a lot, had to deal with a lot and still stayed by me." Randy just hopes Adam will be able to stick with him even knowing Randy has gotten someone pregnant.

He just hopes so.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Randy watches Adam on t.v. He had just had a match, Versus Carlito which he won.

Randy had not had a drink in an entire week, Something to celebrate and Adam had asured him that they would.

Adam had a surprise party, Invited all their friends and fellow wreslters / co-workers.

He just had to get through the remaining tour and then he'd beable to go to Randy.

Adam had another surprise for him for later, After the party, One that Adam knew would change the basis of their relantionship, Everything about it.

Adam had another week and a half before his time off, But Randy had the next Two/Three months off. Vince was notified by Jay that he needed time off to get his head straight, So Vince agreed to give him a break off with pay.

Randy was surprised when He was told, He hadn't had a time off in god knows how long, Probably since He became a main-eventer.

"Hey baby." Adam shouts in the phone's reciever trying to drown out the noise in the backstage area.

"Hey, Lower it down some, I'm on the phone." Adam yells

"Randy, You there."

"Yeah baby, I saw your match." He replies.

"That's great, I'm gonna try to come back in a few days okay. We're doing a show near your house."

"..Um.. I don't know about that Adam, What if someone comes over while your there." Randy questions.

"We won't be at your house, I'll just stop by and pick you up. We can go somewhere else, Besides I have a surprise for ya." Adam stats.

"A surprise, Are we going to Paris." Randy asks.

Adam laughs "No, Not yet but it's major, I'll tell you that."

Adam then says his good-byes and hangs up.

Randy couldn't wait to find out the surpise. He had drove himself silly over the next few days, Just trying to figure out what it could be.

Adam throws his luggage in the back of his rental car, Heading to the directions of Randy's house.

He had never been no-where near it so He was excited to finnally see just where He lived.

"Randy!." Adam shouted as soon as He slammed the car door.

He saw Randy standing outside near a basketball gole.

"You waited for me?." Adam asks as he steps up to Randy.

Randy had a smile on his face. "Sure was." He annouces with another smile.

Adam grabs Randy's hand, He waits a second to see Randy's disapproval stare, He could see Randy's eyes wondering on the landscape but He allowed Adam to contine to hold onto his hand, Even allowing him to lead him to the car, Thier hands still touching. Adam was surprised but thrilled at the same time.

"Let's go baby, I've got a big surprise for you, I think your really gonna have a good time tonight." Adam stats.

"So I've been trying to guess just what this surprise is, Does it have anything to do with us?." Randy asks.

"Yes it does, But that's all I'm gonna say."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Adam places his hand on top of Randy's.

"I want you to know that I love you Randy, Even after everything, My love hasn't changed for you. Sure I've been having some problems, But I still love you and I want to let you know just how much and How proud I am of you for not drinking. It means the world to me, To see you sober, Drinking is a hard thing to quit and to see that you have, It makes me so happy and I can't tell you enough.. Your strong and I want us to be together, Not like we have been, But I want us to be together with no secrets, No hiding our love from the world, We don't have to tell everyone but please, Let me be with you. That's all I want from you, Is for you to be strong, Allow me to be with you. Out in the open and to confess my love to you to my friends, To my family." Adam asks.

Randy was scared but He heard Adam, He heard the neediness behind the words, Adam deserved to love without shame.

Randy nods "Yes.. We can tell them all at the party. But let me tell you that I'm scared."

Adam smiles as he pulls Randy in a hug.

"Thank you, This makes me so happy."

Randy had panic attacks during the party, He couldn't think of nothing but their announcement and how everyone would accept it. Would they look at them like they were disgusting, Would they all leave.. Randy kept seeing it in his head, Seeing those nasty stares, Their friends walking out on them, Their family not wanting any thing to do with them anymore. Randy had no good thoughts on the situation.

Adam tried to tell him to not worry, That these people were family and friends,That they wouldn't act that way but Randy wouldn't believe it.

When the time came to tell everyone, Adam clicked on his glass with a spoon.

"Can I have everyone's attention please."

"Today we've been celebrating Randy's sobriety But there is something else I'd like to tell you all, But also something that needs to be told to Randy. I told him I had a surprise for him and I do but first things first, I need to tell you all something very important, I hope that this all goes well, I know you all and I'm sure you all will understand and be acceptable."

Everyone is standing around, Confused and interested.

Jay had his eyes focused on Randy, He was sitting low in his chair biting his fingernails.

"Me and Randy have known each other for a couple of years now, We've grown to know alot about each other. One thing we've both learned is that ... " Adam takes a deep breath, He looks over at Randy.

Randy nods nervously.

"Me and Randy have found love, .. We..love each other. We've been dating secretly for a year and a half now."

All the people start shouting, Adam's mother steps up to Adam.

Adam starts feeling a little panic himself, Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Adam's mother puts her arms around her son. She whispers "I'm glad you've found someone Adam, I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"Thanks mom." Adam says as she goes back to her seat.

Jay walks over to Adam and pats him on the back "I thought there was something I didn't know about." Jay smiles

"It's great man, You know you didn't have to lie to us, We wouldn't have changed just because of this. We're friends... friends for always."

"Thanks Jay, I shouldn't have kept it a secret ... but Randy was really scared."

Adam looks over to Randy, His parents were talking to him. He looked scared to death.

Adam pats Jay back on the back before walking over to Randy.

"Why didn't you tell us son, We would have still loved you." Bob Orton says.

Randy shrugs "I didn't think anyone would accept it. I guess I was just wrong."

Adam steps up to Randy "It went well Randy."

Bob and his wife smile and leave to give Adam and Randy some time to talk.

"Yeah, I guess it did, Good thing I had you. I wouldn't have EVER told them." Randy smiles.

"I have something else I want to tell you Randy, That's really why I asked you to do this. Tell everyone about us."

Randy nods "..What is it."

Adam places his hand in his pants pocket, He pulls out a box.

"...What is that, Adam." Randy whispers

Adam gets down on one knee as everyone else starts clapping and hollering.

"Randy Orton, I know this isn't really something you'll find as right but I'd be honored to call you my spouse. ... ... Will you marry me?" Adam asks.

Randy looks around the room, His head was spinning. He could see his parents, They were holding hands and Adam's mom was crying.

Jay was staring and smiling.

"Say something you fool!." Someone from the crowd yells, It sounded like Shawn.

"Say yes!." Hunter adds.

Randy laughs and he stares down at Adam, Who was still on his knee and holding up the ring.

"What do you say Randy." Adam asks.

Randy begins to cry "... Yes!."

Adam jumps up and kisses Randy, Randy pulls away, Afraid to kiss in-front of everyone but he then thought of how stupid it seemed, He was in-front of family who supported his decision, He didn't have to hide anymore, That was one thing Adam wanted, He didn't want to have to hide his love and here Randy wanted to pull away, He wasn't gonna.

Randy grabs a hold of Adam pulling him into his chest.

They kiss passionately.

After everyone had said their good-byes and Adam and Randy were left alone.

Adam pulls another surprise." You know how you said you wanted to go to Paris."

"Yeah." Randy replies

"Here." Adam hands Randy two tickets to Paris, France.

"We're gonna go there for our honey-moon." Adam stats.

Randy hugs Adam "I don't know how my life would be right now if I didn't have you in it."

Adam smiles.

Randy does too but then his smile fades into a frown.

"What is it Randy?."

"I have to tell you something too. I really don't wanna ruin the mood but if we're gonna start this new life together then I need to be honest with you, I don't ever wanna have to lie to you again Adam."

"What is it." Adam whispers.

"... That girl Sandra, She's pregnant."

".. With your baby?." Adam asks calmly.

Randy nods.

Adam breaths heavy. "Is she gonna keep it?."

".. Yeah I guess. I haven't really talked to her, She just stopped by one day to tell me and then she left."

"Well, We're gonna have to find out then. If you have a baby, I want it in our lives." Adam stats

"Your not mad?."

".. Why should I be, You cheated, I was mad about that but I can't be mad at this." Adam whispers.

"It's your baby, I'm gonna love it just as I love you, That is if we can find Sandra." Adam says

A year later

Randy and Adam had that honey-moon in Paris, A whole week was spent there.

They also found out about Sandra and the baby.

She had a girl, 5 pounds 2 ounces.

Randy had got to name her, He chose Harper Madison Orton.

Randy and Adam have weekends with her.

Randy and Adam both have since stopped working as much and they have a house in Arizona.

They even adopted a dog. A four year old dachshund named Grace.

THE END.


End file.
